Love at First Sight
by Absolute-Darkness
Summary: You were there for the final battle and first kiss. Now be there, with the Winx Club as they enter their second year at Alfea. These girls will discover what it's like to be a fairy. They will go on dangerous adventures and experience true love.
1. A New Year

**Never Ending Chaos**

Hi! This is my first Winx Club fanfic. I really hope that this fanfic will be a success (like

most of my other ones) and in order for that to happen I need reviews from you telling me

what you think about it and what I can improve on! I hope you enjoy the first chapter!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Winx Club (though I wish I owned Musa and Flora). The only

thing I own is this fanfic and my OCs.

* * *

Before I begin I'd like to introduce you to my OCs. You'll get to know them better later 

on in the fanfic. I will not include the biography of the bad guys because the following characters are main characters and my other OCs

are not. As the fanfic continues, if I find another important OC then I will put his/her profile in the chapter that he/she first appears in.

**Zeena **

_Fairy of Shadows_

**Name: **Zeena Kasunagi

**Age: **17

**Birthday: **May 18

**Background: **Japanese

**Power Source: **Obtains power from the darkness and shadows.

**Likes: **Listening to music, martial arts, ignoring stupid comments/people, video games

and hacking.

**Strengths: **Hacking into files, etc. Zeena will hack into anything that will help her. She

can block out what she doesn't want to hear which means that if you're

talking about her right in her face she'll just ignore you.

**Weaknesses: **She was pretty much a loner before she meets the Winx Club.

**Other: **Zeena is currently working on making strong tornadoes and hurricanes. She

may be the Fairy of Shadows but that allows her touse any power she

wants but not make it as powerful as the actual fairy of that element can make the power.

**Erin**

_Fairy of Winter_

**Name: **Destiny (Erin) Valkov

**Age: **16

**Birthday: **December 27 (in memory of one of my best friends whom I hardly talk to

anymore)

**Background: **Chinese/ Russian

**Power Source: **Obtains power from snow, ice and cold air.

**Likes: **Sports (especially snowboarding), ice cream and helping Flora with her

experiments.

**Strengths: **She is nice to everyone and very confident when it comes to sports. She can

easily make friends because of her easy going personality.

**Weaknesses: **Sometimes a little clumsy. She is also unsure of her magic which means

that she cannot use it to its full potential.

**Other: **She is an orphan. She hates being called Destiny and goes by the name Erin.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Year**

_Italic - _thoughts

"quotations" - speech

'---------' - writing or sound

(A/N: Everyone is now a year older. All the Winx Club girls still have the same clothes.

I was too lazy to make up new ones. Anyways, on with the story.)

"It feels so good to be back here!...even though that means we get homework from 

mean teachers,""Stella threw her arms up in the air.

All the girls laughed.

Last year had been full of adventures and suprises and they were all sure that there was

more to come.

"Yeah, but at least we get to see what Flo's been up to during her vacation," Musa

chuckled. Flora was always trying out new spells and making new species of plants.

"I wonder...is Ms.Veragonda still the principal?" Tecna said in her usual accent.

"Yeah, I over heard last year that she may retire," Bloom said, "But I have this feeling

that she hasn't retired yet."

"That's good. She's really nice. I heard that we got a new vice-principal. I think it was

something like Ms.Aizawa...I heard that she's really nice too," Flora smiled.

* * *

They continued walking on the campus grounds. They saw the usual line up to get into 

Alfea.

"Ah, the usual line up!" Stella streached her arms to the sky and picked up her luggage

again.

"Thankfully, this year I can get in without lying," Bloom said.

Everyone laughed. Last year Bloom had to pretend to be the princess of Vermillion to

get in.

They were just two people away from the sign-in list.

"Hi! If you could, I need your name please," a lady with just below shoulder length blue

hair said. She wore a white blouse with the top button undone, ablack knee-length

business skirt and high heels.

"Destiny Valkov," the girl replied.

"Looks like that's the new vice-principal," Bloom whispered.

"One thing that I do know...she's got amazing taste in fashion!" Stella announced.

"She sounds nice too," Flora added as she laughed.

"And your name is?..." Ms.Aizawa was now asking for the name of the girl in front of

them.

"Zeena Kasunagi,"

"Yes, here you are! Here's the map that will direct you to your dorm. You will be

sharing with four other people," she handed the girl a map and the girl left with her

luggage.

"Name please," she said to Stella.

"Stella of Solaria...I'm a second year student,"

Ms.Aizawa flipped her page hearing that Stella was a second year student. "Here you

are! And I think you know your way around so I'll just tell you your dorm number.

Uh...lets see...you are in dorm number 19."

"Thank you!" Stella shouted as she picked up her suit case and stood behind Ms.Aizawa

waiting for her friends.

"And you are..."

"Bloom of Earth,"

"Yes, the princess of Sparx. You will be in dorm number 19,"

"Thank you!"

"Your name please,"

"Musa of Melody Fairyland,"

"You will also be in dorm 18,"

"Thanks! Catch ya later!"

Ms.Aizawa smiled and turned back to her work.

"Flora of All green Fairyland,"

"You will be in the same dorm as your friend Musa,"

"Thank you," Flora replied politely.

"You're very welcome,"

"And you are?.."

"Tecna of Techno Dust Fairyland,"

"You will be in dorm 19,"

"Thank you!" Tecna picked up her luggage and ran off to find her dorm.

* * *

"So what dorm are you guys in?" Stella asked as they searched for their dorms. 

"19,"

"18,"

"18,"

"19,"

"Yay! Bloom and Tecna are with me!" Stella hugged her two friends.

"Well this is it! Your rooms are across from ours," Musa sighed. "Yo, Flo, You

comin'?"

"Yeah," Flora ran to catch up to Musa who was already inside their dorm. "See you

later guys!"

* * *

"Aww...we won't be roomates...oh well, might as well see who our new roomies are," 

Musa said as they looked at the tags which indicated which room they would be in.

"Well, I'll see you after I unpack, sweetie,"

"'Kay! Well here it goes,"

Musa opened the door to her room to show a 17-year-old girl who had jet black hair

with blood red highlights.

"Hey," Musa greeted her new roomate. _Might as well get it over with..._

"So you're my roomie huh?" she turned to face Musa. Now Musa saw that her few shorter strands

that hung at the side of her face were dyed silver. She wore a black tank top with a heart with wings on it

and fire at the bottom. Her top was the same size as Musa's. She wore green pants that

were tucked into her black combat boots.

"Yeah, It's nice to meet you! I'm Musa!" she smiled.

"Name's Zeena...or Zee for short," the girl replied.

"You like listening to music too?" Musa took notice of the CD player that she placed on

her night stand.

"Yeah, its helps me concentrate sometimes...and you like music too don't you?" she

said as she put up a poster with an anime martial artist.

"How do you know?" Musa was shocked.

"Because you're the Fairy of Music," she stated as if the whole world knew.

"But...how do you know?..."

"To tell you honestly...I hacked into the school's student profiles. Oh, and by the way,

you did pretty well in your classes last year so you should be able to graduate from

Alfea easily," she took out a notebook and placed it in the drawer of her night stand.

(A/N: Alfea doesn't give out report cards at the end of the year but when the student graduates)

"You'd better get unpacking. We have to go to an assembly soon,"

"Yeah, sure!" Musa put down her bag and began pulling things out of her bag and

putting it in the room.

* * *

"Oh, hi! You must be my new roomate right?" a girl greeted Flora when she entered. 

She had midnight blue hair with baby blue highlights. Her hair dropped down until mid-

back. She wore a light blue tank top with a snowboard on it and a white sleeveless sports

vest. (A/N: You know those puffy vests? Yeah, those!) She wore black pants that were

tucked into blue, silver and green snowboots.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you! I'm Flora," Flora replied with a kind smile.

"You can call me Erin,"

"Oh, and just to warn you ahead of time...I might grow plants that move in here

so...hehe," Flora blushed remembering when one of her plants had trapped Tecna in her

closet and ate her notebook.

"Really?!?! That's so cool!" Erin said with an exited look on her face.

"Yeah, anyways I should start putting stuff away if I want to make it in time for the

assembly," She said as she hung up a few shirts.

"Here, I'll help you. I just finished unpacking," Erin walked over to her side and began

picking things out of Flora's bag and putting it in suitable places.

Flora looked at Erin's side of the room and noticed that snowboarding posters were

everywhere.

"Do you like snowboarding?" Flora asked.

"Uh-huh...in fact I'm the Fairy of Winter which means I can go snowboarding

whenever I want! Watch this!"

With the snap of a finger Erin made snow drift gracefully on the floor outside their

window.

* * *

"Hey guys! Over here!!" Bloom waved as Musa, Flora and their roomates entered the 

assembly hall.

They made their way towards the rest of the Winx Club.

"Hey guys," Musa greeted.

"So who are your new friends?" Tecna asked when her pager rang (A/N: If you've ever

seen one of the last episodes then you'll know that Tecna's pager is more like a phone.

It's that triangle on her shirt).

"Hello?"

"Hey Tecna, It's Timmy! I was just wondering how you're return to Alfea was,"

"Um...Timmy...can I call you back later? I'm kind of in the assembly hall right now,"

"Oh sure and sorry about that,"

'Click'.

"So?...you mind introducing you're new friends?" Stella said.

"Um...," Musa looked at Zeena who had her arms crossed as if to say 'I don't care'.

"This is Erin...she's the fairy of winter...and that's about all I can tell you," Flora said.

"And this sour-puss over here is Zeena," Musa said and let out a little giggle.

"Haha...very funny," Zeena said with sarcasm in her voice.

"That's Bloom, Stella and Tecna," Flora introduced the other members of the Winx

Club.

"It's really nice to meet you two," Bloom smiled.

Just then a booming voice inturupted. "Would everyone please take a seat and we shall

begin,"

The were a few whispers and the sounds of people sitting down.

"Now to begin...I'd like to introduce to you your new vice-principal...Ms. Lira

Aizawa! She has something to say to you so please show her how much respect you

have," Ms. Veragonda announced.

"Hi! My name is Ms. Aizawa and I'm happy to announce that I will be you new vice-

principal. Now here are some rules we must follow in order for us all to have a

successful year. There will be zero- tolerance for anyone who goes to cloud tower

without a good reason. The punishment for that will be as follows. The first time you go

there you will have detention. If you decide to go there again then Ms. Veragonda and I

will have not other choice other than to take away your magic for a week. There will

also be no fighting on campus unless you must do so to defend yourself or a fellow fairy.

The punishment for fighting will be that you will not be allowed to leave campus for a

week. Those are all the most important rules that I must remind you of. The rest is

covered in your Alfea manual which all of you will get in your first class of this year. I

certainly hope we will have a happy year and that you will learn more. Now

Ms.Veragonda has a something she would like to say," Ms.Aizawa finished with a smile

of encouragement.

Ms.Veragonda walked up on stage with her usual smile.

"It has been a great year last year even if we were attacked by the army of decay and I

would once again like to thank all of you who faught bravely against those three witches

to save the world of magic. I would like to award a few special fairies for their bravery

in fighting against those witches. Please come up on stage as I call your name. Bloom of

Earth also the Princess of Sparx, Stella of Solaria, Musa of Melody Fairyland, Flora of

All Green Fairyland and last but certainly not least Tecna of Techno Dust Fairyland,"

The Winx Club walked up on stage as everyone cheered. Zeena couldn't help but let out

a little smile and Erin was happily clapping and smiling.

Ms.Aizawa put medals around each of their necks and said to them words of

encouragement and thanks.

"These girls are the main reason for our success. They faught bravely even though deep

down they were just as scared as the rest of you. Their determination to win help us

stand up against the army of decay. They proudly wore their name as fairies and they

never thought of backing out for a second. You girls may now be seated,"

The 5 of them walked off stage and sat down. Once they had taken a seat Ms.Veragonda

continued.

"I certainly hope that everyone will look up to them as an idol and I know this will be a

good year. Just a few more annoncements a you will be dismissed. We would like to

announce that there is a new subject, Fighting with you Winx. Due to the fact that some

of you last year were not ready to fight last year we have made this new subject to

prepare you for anything. You will learn how to control your winx and use it to its

fullest potential. You will also learn how to defend yourself against dark magic and

more. Thank you that is all we would like to say. You are now dismissed. You will have

the rest of the afternoon to go anywhere you like just remember girls, to keep yourself

out of trouble,"

* * *

Well, that's the end of the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. If 

there are any mistakes with what happened or my spelling please correct me. Also just a

heads up, I have not finished watching Winx Club yet but I am near the end...so that

means this fanfic might not be accurate as to what happened to the Winx Club and all

the professors. If anyone knows what happens please email me and tell me what happens

to everyone after they fight the army of decay. My email is in my profile. I would really

appreciate it if you reviewed. Thanks for reading my fanfic!!


	2. Just a Quick Note

**Just a Quick Note!**

All I want to tell you is that I am currently on writer's block but I will probably have the 

next chapter up um…when I get the time to put it up. Currently my teachers are trying to

kill me with homework. I'm am terribly sorry but I have a lot of tests, homework and

projects and also nothing is coming to me right now. I hope everyone stays safe and

thank you for reviewing! I hope you continue to read my fanfic and enjoy it!! Also

just to let you know, I will answer reviews in my next update. Thanks for reading!

_Absolute-Darkness_


	3. It's Never Too Late

**Love at First Sight**

I appreciate all your co-operation during the period of time I could not update due to

homework and a virus on my computer. Thanks for all the reviews and support! A

special thanks to **megaman**, my first reviewer. I would also like to give a special thanks

to **PrincessFreakAnime**, my frist signed reviewer. (To PrincessFreakAnime:

Sorry for puttingthe'at'in your pen name. It wouldn't show up)

**BubblyShell22: **Thanks for your review and compliments. I will continue to do my best

with this fanfic. I'll be sure to read your TMNT fanfic when it's up.

**MistressofThePurpleQuil: **Did I write your name right? Just checking…hehe. Thanks

for your review! I really appreciate your constructive critism. I'll be sure to pay attention

to those things you listed in the future. Thanks for reading!

**Susan: **I'm glad that I gave you an idea for a fanfic. Be sure to tell me when your fanfic

is up! Thanks for the review!

**Jesus Seeker: **Thanks for letting me know about the mess-ups. I kind of realized I

messed up Ms. Faragonda's name after I put up my fanfic but I haven't had the time to

change that. And as for Musa's and Flora's home planets you might also want to let YTV

and Fox Box know as well. But anyways, I REALLY REALLY appreciate you

correcting me.

**Justice Gundam (not logged in): **Thanks for all your support and your patience! Thanks

for you compliments also. You don't know how long it took me just to make sure that the

characters were all IN…and I'm pretty sure you don't want to know. And as for the story,

no problem…it's my pleasure to write it! That reminds me…have you reviewed any of

my other fanfics? Or have I ever reviewed one of yours? Because I know that I've seen

your email address before.

Also thanks to **megaman, PrincessFreak Anime, Musa's #1 **(By the way Musa's #1,

I totally agree with your name) and **Syahirah** for your reviews!

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend who was always there for me when I needed

him.

**Chapter 2: It's Never Too Late**

"Hey, how about we go into town and grab a bite?" Musa suggested while they were

talking in the hall after the assembly.

"Nothing's gonna stop me! Especially now that Griselda isn't here! Come on!" Stella

dragged Bloom with her and everyone else had to run to catch up.

"Is she always like this?" Erin asked Flora.

"Well, let's just say Stella's unique but you'll learn to get used to it," Flora smiled

lovingly.

"As long as she doesn't try to make a new shade of pink again," Bloom added while still

being dragged by Stella.

"It's not my fault! Who knew that it would cause and explosion?" Stella retorted.

"Well you shouldn't have tried such an experiment with out the professor's permission

anyways," Tecna scolded.

"Okay, okay. We get the point. Hey look! Here comes the bus! Come on! Move it

people!" Stella started running again.

* * *

"Wait one second," Stella said as they walked down the street in town. 

Everyone watched as Stella rushed into a clothing store and followed her.

"This is perfect! Just a few adjustments and I can use it for the dance!" Stella anounced

as they walked in.

"Uh, Stella, that looks almost like the dress you wore last year except in a different

colour," Bloom pointed out.

"Exactly! The colour is different. I want the same design for the dress except I want it in

a pale yellow, orange and blue this year," Stella said proudly as she brought the dress to

the counter and started explaining the adjustments she wanted to the cashier as the lady

wrote down notes.

"What dance?" Zeena asked looking a little surprised.

"Didn't you read the signs that are all around the school?" Musa asked.

"No," Zeena replied as if it was no big deal.

"There's a dance soon. Do you guys have anything to wear?" Flora directed her question

to Erin and Zeena.

"No, I haven't worn a dress since…I forgot," Zeena shrugged.

"I'll just pick out something from my closet. I'm sure there's something in there that I

can wear," Erin said thoughtfully.

"Well, you can't just wear something in your closet. Here we'll dedicate today to buying

you two dresses," Bloom said happily.

"Okay," Erin said cheerfully while Zeena mumbled a reply.

"In fact, since we're already in here, you might as well look through the store and see if

you can find anything," Tecna said.

Erin and Zeena went in different directions and started looking.

"What're you going to wear, Bloom?" Flora asked.

"Same thing as last year I guess. I mean we went through so much trouble last year just

to find it so I'm not going to put it to waste," Bloom explained.

"Hey Erin! I found something for you!" Zeena shouted from the other end of the store.

Erin walked over and Zeena showed her the dress just as the others joined them.

It was a baby blue strapless dress with sparkles on it. It was tight and went down to mid-

thigh. Then there was a blue-ish white material that flowed to the floor. It came with

baby blue gloves that looked like Flora's gloves in her transformed form.

"That'll do," Erin replied.

"What do you mean that'll do! It has to be something you like!" Stella exclaimed.

"I do like it," Erin replied.

"That's the spirit!" Stella grinned.

Erin walked up to the cashier and bought it.

"Now we just have to get a dress for you!" Stella exclaimed to Zeena with excitement

and Zeena's eyes grew wide in fear.

Zeena mouthed 'Help me' to Musa but Musa just shrugged and mouthed back 'sorry,

there's not stopping her'.

"Next stop…Galaxy Girl!" Stella exclaimed and ran to a store name Galaxy Girl right

after Erin had finished making her purchase.

* * *

"Hmmm…this pizza is delicious!" Erin said after swallowing a bite of her pizza. 

"We came here last year too," Bloom said as she took a bite.

"I can't believe it! Bloom! You're coming back into downtown magix with me again

tomorrow…I still have to find some accessories to match my outfit," Stella suddenly

exclaimed.

"Sure," Bloom shrugged.

"It took us so long just to find a dress for Zeena that I totally forgot about it," Stella

exclaimed.

"Oh, one minute, I'll be right back…I just have to make a call to the hair salon," Stella

said as she got up from her seat and walked to the nearest phone booth.

Then a green beam hit her and she hit a brick wall and fell unconscious after screaming.

"Your time has come Princess Stella," a cold wicked voice, "I shall finish what Icy,

Darcy and Stormy set out to do"

* * *

Oooo…cliffie! Sorry to those who don't like cliffies. Just in case I need her later on in the 

fanfic, who's the green-haired girl that was Merta's friend. It's the one who entered the

beauty pagent but lost because the judges figured out that Icy, Darcy and Story used a spell

to make her prettier.

Anyways, thanks for reading and remember to review!

_Absolute-Darkness_


	4. The Taste of Revenge

**Love at First Sight**

Thanks to all those who reviewed. Thanks to you guys this fanfic has become more successful than I ever imagined it would be. When I first put up this fanfic I didn't get much reviews and I was busy working on homework and my other fanfics too so I was thinking about deleting this fanfic but luckily (for those of you who like this fanfic) I have decided that since so many people read it I won't delete it. I'll put the replies to your reviews at the end of this chapter due to the fact that I received a lot of reviews for this chapter. I must apologize for making you guys wait so long for this chapter. I've been busy with other things and I thank you for your understanding and co-operation. Here's the chapter all of you have been waiting for.

**Chapter 3: The Taste of Revenge**

"Where's Stella. She's taking too long making one phone call," Bloom said.

"Yeah, You think we should go check up on her?" Musa asked.

"Well, just in case she's in trouble we probably should," Erin said.

"Come, let's go then," Tecna said.

So the six girls walked out of the 'Pizza Parlour' and headed to the nearest phone booth.

When they got there Stella wasn't at the phone booth. This started to remind Bloom of what had happened to her last year…it was almost the same thing that happened to her.

"What if the same thing is happening to her as what happened to me last year?" Bloom said worriedly.

"But Icy, Darcy and Stormy are in prison already," Musa reminded her.

"We'd better hurry anyways," Tecna said just as she spotted something from the corner of her eye. She bent down and picked up Stella's phone card.

"That's Stella's phone card!" Flora exclaimed obviously worried about her blonde-haired friend.

"She must be near," Zeena said thoughtfully, "And she's probably in trouble. From knowing her for one day I already know she's not the type to leave her phone card lying around,"

"We should probably split up and look around this area," Erin said as they formed groups of two and spread out in search for Stella.

* * *

Stella's eyes flickered open and though her head throbbed she could make out that there were three girls who attacked her. One had long green hair, the girl to the right had short dark purple hair and the one to the left had shoulder length navy blue hair that covered one of her eyes. She groaned before she fell unconscious again.

The green haired girl laughed wickedly as her hands glowed green.

"_Stella!_" Bloom and Tecna screamed when they found Stella in the alleyways.

"What're they doing here? This wasn't in the plan! Don't let them get away…they're Stella's friends," the green haired girl who was apparently the leader of the trio ordered.

"Don't worry about them Lucy. We'll keep them out of the way," the dark purple haired girl started making her way over to Bloom and Tecna just as Flora, Musa, Erin and Zeena arrived after hearing Bloom and Tecna shout.

"Can we destroy them?" the navy blue haired girl had an evil glint in her eye.

"I don't care whether you make them suffer or make them pay the price immediately…just keep them out of the way Janine," Lucy replied a little irritated by Janine's question.

"Consider it done," the navy haired girl whom Lucy referred to as Janine snickered as her hands glowed dark blue, "Come on Faye. Let's get this job done quickly and most importantly painfully,"

"You're too aggressive Janine but I do agree with you," the purple haired girl, Faye nodded as her hands too glowed but it was purple instead.

"Come one girls. It's now or never," Bloom said as they each transformed into their fairy forms.

Zeena now wore a black sleeveless Chinese style dress except it was a two piece which showed off her figure well (A/N: I'm not sure if I'm explaining this clearly so I'll draw a picture soon and I'll tell you when I put it up on Deviant Art) while Erin was clad in a purple bell sleeved shirt (A/N: It's one of those shirts with have sleeves that kinda flare. Once again I'll have a picture of her soon), a green miniskirt with purple stripes on either sides, lilac leg warmers and winter boots.

"I'll take care of the ugly one," Zeena said.

"Um…could you be more specific?" Musa asked but Zeena had already started attacking Janine throwing black energy balls at her.

"Are you just going to stand around and talk all day or are you going to fight?" Faye asked a little impatient.

"Okay, here's the plan, Erin, you go help Zeena…though it doesn't look like she needs help so far. Musa and Flora you keep Faye busy and Tecna and I will help Stella," Bloom ordered.

"Got it," everyone replied and went their separate ways.

"Well, well, well, took you long enough," Faye said as she threw purple beams as Flora and Musa.

"That's it! I've had it with this diva," Musa announced as two huge amplifiers appeared beside her and played loud music that threw Faye off balance.

"You little bitch," Faye said as she hurled a ball of purple energy at Musa sending her flying backwards.

"Musa!" Flora exclaimed.

"Flora, Musa, are you all right?" Erin flew over to them once she heard Flora scream.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping Zeena?" Musa asked as she got off the ground.

"I think you guys need more help than her," Erin looked over at Zeena who was evenly matched with Janine just as she dodged a beam Faye had sent flying at her..

"Why…won't…you…just…give…up," Zeena growled as she dodged Janine's attacks which seemed to be thrown at her every second.

"Winners never quit, quitters never win," Janine replied simply as she hurled a huge attack at Zeena.

"Die!" Zeena screamed as she sent a tornado in Janine's direction.

"Try and make me," the navy haired girl glared at Zeena as she glowed blue and tore the tornado apart.

Zeena muttered random swear words under her breath.

"My turn," Janine snickered as a blue ball of energy formed in her hands. She hurled it at Zeena though Zeena nearly dodged it, it hit her in her foot and sent electrical shocks throughout her body.

"Agh!" Zeena screamed as pain rushed through her body.

"Stop it!" Erin rushed back immediately to help her friend. She sent a cold blast of air and snow at Janine causing the navy haired girl to shiver loosing focus.

Erin caught Zeena's arm just as she was about to hit the cement floor very hard and lowered the black haired fairy to the ground gently.

"Is she okay?" Bloom yelled to Erin from where she and Tecna were fighting.

"I think so…but she's unconscious right now," Erin shouted back.

"I think it'd be a good idea for you to pay attention little missy but since you're not you'll have to pay the price," Lucy snickered and struck Bloom hard with a green beam just as Bloom was turning back to help Tecna.

"Bloom!" Tecna said as she turned to see her fallen friend.

"I'm fine," Bloom answered as she got up with ease and sent a flames in Lucy's direction.

"Faye, Janine, time to go but you can count on it that we'll be back to avenge Icy, Darcy and Stormy you pathetic pixies," Lucy commanded as the three witches disappeared.

"How is she?" Musa asked as everyone walked over to the place where Zeena lie on the floor.

"Still out cold," Erin replied.

"What about Stella?" Flora asked.

"It's the same with her," Bloom replied but just as Bloom spoke Stella began to regain consciousness.

"What happened?" Stella groaned as she sat up.

"Lucy, Faye and Janine attacked you…or us. They wanted revenge for some reason," Erin explained.

Stella rolled her eyes and replied, "Icy, Darcy and Stormy"

Erin looked at everyone confused.

"It's a long story," Flora told her.

"You can tell me on our way back to Alfea…as soon as we get Zeena up," she said as she got up and look around trying to find some way to wake Zeena up.

"I know a spell we can try though I do wonder how she got into that state," Stella said while standing up.

"Janine hit her with one of those special attacks of hers which shocks people and makes them unconscious," Bloom explained.

"Am I the only one who's surprised that Stella knows a spell that doesn't have anything to do with fashion or beauty?" Musa asked.

"Nope, I'm just as surprised as you are," Tecna responded.

"Stand back everyone," Stella said as she prepared to cast her spell, "Healus maximus make this girl come back to consciousness,"

Sparkles flew from Stella's palms to Zeena making a glow around the unconscious girl. Slowly, the glow died off and Zeena's eyes fluttered open.

"Welcome back," Flora smiled at the now fully recovered girl.

* * *

I know that was a short chapter but I didn't want to mix the dance in with something completely opposite of it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Preview of Next Chapter: **It's the annual dance at Alfea but what happens when Lucy, Faye and Janine come to crash the party? Will they get revenge as they vowed to?

**Stollhofen125: **Thanks for the compliments. Uh…who's Layla by the way? As for the question about Bloom, Stella and Tecna's roommates, yes they do have roommates (excluding Stella who has her own room in the dorm) but they aren't going to play a major roll in the fanfic though they will appear from time to time.

**Cassie: **Don't worry, there's still going to be **at least** approximately 15 chapters before this fanfic ends. Though I'm not sure exactly how many more chapters it will take to fit in the whole story, my guess is that it'll take about 20-25 chapters. Thanks for your review!

**Pyromasteress:** Thanks for telling me her name…I think that kinda gave away that Stella's attacker was Lucy though. If it did I'm sorry but I needed to find out the name in order to write this fanfic! Thanks for your review!

**Winx Fan:** My response to your review is partially the same as the response I gave Pyromasteress. Thanks for telling me Lucy's name and I'm sorry if I ruined this chapter for you. Don't worry, I'll add more chapters as soon as more events that can happen at the dance pop into my head. Thanks for the compliment!

**Mystikal19:** Well it's good to know that I have the characters down well. I was kind of worried about that when I started writing this fanfic. Anyways, thanks for your review!

**BlueroseS.S: **It's good to know that you want me to update faster. That means you're actually interested and that I'm not boring you to death. I will try to update faster during the summer though I don't guarantee that I'll be able to finish the next chapter by the end of summer but that's what I'm aiming for. Thanks for your compliments!

**Wolfscout the Animal Fairy: **Thanks for pointing out my spelling errors. I really appreciate it and I'll try to look out for those in the future though I do urge you to notify me if you find any other spelling errors in the future. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**ME:** Thanks for telling me her name…once again sorry if I sort of ruined this chapter for you. Thanks for the review!

Also thanks to **entilza, katara129, titanfan** and last but definitely not least, **SailorKMoonie** for reviewing!

Just to let everyone know…I'm planning on updating before the summer holidays end!


	5. Important Author's Note

**Love at First Sight**

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! I just wanted to apologize for not updating for so long. I just started school again and I already have a lot of homework, projects and test. Anyways, the main reason why I'm writing this author's note is to tell all of you that I will be rewriting this fanfic because I have just recently watched the first episode of the second season and I think I'm going to use the characters in the second season too which will mean that I will have to take out a few of the characters. Anyways, the title will be changed so if you want me to tell you when I put up the redone one then either review and leave me your email or just add me to your author alert. One other thing before I leave to start rewriting it, I would like to know which characters you want me to leave in the story or if you'd like me to leave all of them in (but I do warn you that if I leave all of them in it might be hard to keep up with all of the characters). Please reply ASAP! I thank you all for the support you have given me and I hope that the redone fanfic will be much better. There won't be a lot of changes but there will be a change in the cast. Anyways, I'm off to go rewrite the fanfic! Once again thanks for all your support!


End file.
